Origin
CHAPTER ONE: AN APOCALYPTICAL BEGINNING Back in 2006 when Dalekdude crossed the pond and arrived in the American Colonies, he was admitted to Mrs. Nyhoff's third grade classroom. In that room was the man, the myth, the legend himself: Gener. At first, Jack and Gene became friends. Mrs. Nyhoff in fact asked Gene to show Dalek around. However, in 2006 tragedy struck: the Spongebob Squarepants "Best Day Ever" hit televisions. Dalek soon became obsessed with this and began singing the theme of that daily. However, soon after Dalek and Gene became fast friends, often being in each others computer education classes, and gym. They both hated gym. They discovered they both PC gamed, and soon began gaming with each other. However, all would change when a certain "saint" would soon be added to the list... CHAPTER TWO: A NEW CHALLENGER APPEARS A saint is defined as "a person acknowledged as holy or virtuous," or "a person who is admired or venerated because of their virtue," and these definitions fit none other than the namesake of this wiki as well as the subreddit, the great Beecher himself. Formerly a heathenous Mac user, he saw the light in 2010 when he purchased a PC laptop and joined the PC master race, downloading Steam and purchasing the Valve Complete Pack. He then began playing Left 4 Dead 2. In a game of Death Racing with Green Brownies and kshelton04 on Dark Carnival, Dalekdude made his triumphant appearance, marking his place in history by falling to near-death from the top of a roller coaster. Although they initially only communicated via in-game chat systems and Steam messenger, Dalekdude started gaming with Beecher after that fateful day. However, a new page in history would soon after unfold, a page that began with a single message: "o.o". CHAPTER THREE: A CHEWY SITUATION "o.o" is Chewy's reaction after seeing a massacre in Left 4 Dead 2 versus mode. He is very interested in the Left 4 Dead series as the first game was a game he only watched and dreamed of playing. So he hopped on the Left 4 Dead 2 hype train and waited for its release in the U.S. Once he picked it up, he would play as often as he could. Then on one eventful day, Chewy met stbeecher the polar bear and Dalek in a random versus game. It's almost as if this was destined to happen because Chewy got along quick with Beecher and Dalek. So they all became friends on Steam and played more Left 4 Dead 2 games together until... CHAPTER FOUR: THE GENER MENACE ...One day Eugene David Martin Socha strolled into the main gym of Dwight D Eisenhower Junior High School. He knew that it was a new day, a day to make friends, a day to right the wrongs of the past, but then he spotted, him. It had been years since their last encounter, but the rivalry never ceased, Eugene himself would often awake in a cold sweat from the recurring nightmare that can only be described with a single phrase “The Best Day Ever”. They locked eyes, but something had changed between the two, something was different. They met in the center of the gym, a crowd formed around them. And then, no one quite knows which spoke first they declared, “Gaben amirit, steam master race, the cake is a lie”. The world was changed in an instant. They became fast friends and talked in the halls about dank funny junk memes and racks, jack even supported his new friend in the rigorous typing classes in which the teacher declared that Eugene “smelled nice”. Soon enough Jack ‘the apocalyptical dalek’ introduced Eugene ‘Gener’ to the group and the rest was history…. CHAPTER FIVE: HEEEEEEEEREEEEEE'S JOHHNY! First semseter PE of freshman year was a dank one indeed. Here met unlikely heros: John Raymundo, Eugene(Gener) Socha, and Larry Swiston. They fought bravely throughout the semester to stem the tide of fuckboys. But to no avail they were defeated. Larry greasetrap* was sacrificed for the escape of John and Eugene. Reeling from the defeat in this realm they decided to conquer a new realm. The world of the gam. It was here they spent years forging their destiny, their conquests were largely successful especially in the realms of Rome 2 total war, L4D 2 and Minecraft. The only unsuccessful campaign was that of the EU4. It was not because of a significant defeat but rather by the apathy of John to LEARN THE FUCKING GAME ITS SO EASY JUST GO TO THE DIPLOMATIC TAB AND IMPROVE RLEATIONS YOU NOOBY PIECE OF SHIT!!! ohanddontforgettomothballallyourfortsmkay... In spite of Eugene's insistence to learn the game John's apathy to it grew. So the duo returned to their roots to L4D2. It was in this phase of their history that Eugene saw the opportunity to introduce him to the LGB council. It all started off with a classic game of L4D2 all accounts are fuzzy but many accounts state that Beecher sucked total ass. After many months of keks, goofs and gaffs, and a bit of autism the LGB offered John membership into the selective organization(which has been known to be more selective than harvard). John gladly accepted the invitation and thus was knighted the title "Intellectual Faggot* ". *Intellectual Faggot: A product of a girl in AP lit who sarcastically called John an "Intellectual" because he jokingly mocked Mr. Spitler's teaching style. * greasetrap: N. A greasy haired man by the name of Larry, a pretty swell guy EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT HE NEVER SHOWERS AND KNOWINGLY CHOOSES NOT TO. Category:Activities and Events